alice academy quiz competition
by purple-black-wings
Summary: Narumi sensei made Quiz contest for class B.. what kind of question he will give? Who will win? just read if you want to know.. please review..
1. Introduction and Question

**Summary:**

Narumi sensei made Quiz contest for class B.. Who will win??

**Author's note:**

Hey..

I want to make a fanfic, but I need your help..

which pairing do you think is better?? (please, choose more than one..)

anna x yuu

anna x kokoro

anna x kitsuneme (the fox-eyes guy)

anna x monchu (one of natsume's friend)

nonoko x yuu

nonoko x kokoro

nonoko x kitsuneme (the fox-eyes guy)

nonoko x monchu (one of natsume's friend)

sumire x yuu

sumire x kokoro

sumire x kitsuneme (the fox-eyes guy)

sumire x monchu (one of natsume's friend)

otonashi (i know she already have boyfriend, but it is just fanfic, right?) x yuu

otonashi x kokoro

otonashi x kitsuneme (the fox-eyes guy)

otonashi x monchu (one of natsume's friend)

please answer..

i need the answer, so i can make the fanfic..

i will make the fanfic quicker if you answer this question, hehe..

or if you have other pairing that you like, you can tell me..

thanks..


	2. voting result

this is the result of the voting:

anna x yuu: II

anna x kokoro: IIIIIIII

anna x kitsuneme:

anna x monchu: I

nonoko x yuu: IIIIII

nonoko x kokoro: II

nonoko x kitsuneme: II

nonoko x monchu:

sumire x yuu:

sumire x kokoro: I

sumire x kitsuneme:

sumire x monchu: IIIIIIIIII

otonashi x yuu: I

otonashi x kokoro:

otonashi x kitsuneme: IIIIIIII

otonashi x monchu:

so, the best pairing is annaxkoko, nonokoxyuu, sumirexmonchu, and otonashi x kitsuneme

thanks a lot for those who have reviewed and answered this question ..

i will update soon..


	3. Author's note

Author's Note:

Sorry, maybe I cannot update this story for some weeks..

i am too lazy to type..

hehe..

but, i'll try to update as soon as possible..

thanks..


	4. Chapter 1: First match

**purple-black-wings: hi, guys.. sorry for the long update.. i just too lazy to make this story.. haha.. anyway, i plan to make three-shot.. but maybe you must wait for the update.. i will update slower than usual.. my sister came, so i cannot use my laptop all the time.. i don't want her to know that i make stories.. let's come back to the story then..**

**Disclaimer: You must know that i will ****NEVER ****own Gakuen Alice..**

**Dedicate to: alina, who helps me make this story.. my ate Megan (Lady-Von-Bielefeld).. sHirO-kOi, who help me editing my story.. and all the reviewer, who already encourage me to make this story.. thanks very much!!**

**Alice Academy Quiz Competition**

Chapter 1: First Match

_This morning, in Alice Academy Elementary Division.._

"Ohayo, minna-san," Narumi-sensei entered class B.

"Ohayo sensei."

"Today, we will create a Quiz Competition. I will choose twelve students. Six boys and six girls. They will be divided into six groups. So, one group will consist of two students respectively. Every group will oppose each of the other groups. There will be three matches. One group versus one group. Any questions?" Narumi-sensei explained.

"Sensei, who will be chosen for this competition?" a student asked.

"We will choose the candidates through lottery." Then, Narumi took out two plastic bags. There were many pieces of paper in it. He took out a piece of paper from each of the plastic bags. "Okay, so group one is.. Sumire and Monchu!!!"

The students gave a round of applause.

"The second group is.." Narumi took out two more pieces of paper. "Otonashi and Kitsuneme!!! The third group is Anna and Koko. The fourth group is Nonoko and Yuu. The fifth group is Hotaru and Ruka. And last but not the least, the sixth group is... Mikan and Natsume!!!"

"So, for the first match, Sumire and Monchu against Otonashi and Kitsuneme. Second match Anna and Koko against Nonoko and Yuu. And the third match, Hotaru and Ruka against Mikan and Natsume!!"

**First Match: Sumire and Monchu VS Otonashi and Kitsuneme**

"Okay. The rules are very simple. If you know the answer, just raise your hand. There are ten questions for each match. If your answer is right, you get ten points. If your answer is wrong, minus five points. If no one would answer, minus one for each group. The winner can make the loser do anything they want. Any questions?"

"Sensei, can we use our alice?" Sumire asked.

"Good question, Sumire. You are not allowed to use your alice. If you will use your alice, you will be immediately disqualified. Any more questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Okay, let's start then! First question.. If an Indonesian meets another Indonesian, what will they speak?"

Everyone sweet-drooped when they heard the question. _What kind of question is that? _they thought.

Sumire raised her hand.

"Sumire?"

"They will say hello?"

"Sorry, you are wrong. Minus five points for Sumire and Monchu.

"So, what is the answer sensei?" Sumire asked Narumi.

"The answer is, they will speak the Indonesian Language. Hahaha.."

The students sweat-dropped again. _Weird teacher.._ they thought.

"Second question. Why do history teachers become bald in the back part of their head, but professors become bald in the front part of their head?"

Kitsuneme raised his hand.

"Kitsuneme?"

"Because history teachers think about the past, but professors think about the future."

"Yes, you are right. Ten points for Otonashi and Kitsuneme."

"Third question. What is the similarity between a rock and a blind person?"

Silence..

"No one knows?"

Silence..

"Okay, so minus one for each group. The answer is, both are bad for the eyes. hahaha."

The students sweat-dropped again.

"Next. Fourth question. Why do fish live in water?"

"I know! I know!" Sumire raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Okay, Sumire, what's your answer?

"Because God wants fish to live in water." 

"Sorry, Sumire, but your answer is WRONG!! Minus five points for Sumire and Kitsuneme."

"Heh? Why my answer is wrong sensei?"

"Because the right answer is because fish are afraid of cats. Hehe.."

_Ck, ck, ck.. Why do we have this kind of teacher? _the students thought.

"Then, the fifth question. What kind of lamp, if it is broken, a person will come out?"

Monchu raised his hand.

"Yes, Monchu?"

"Alladin's Lamp?"

"Nope, you are wrong. The answer is your neighbor's lamp. If you break your neighbor's lamp, your neighbor will come out and scold you, right?"

The students nodded. _It is realistic._

"So, minus five points again from Sumire and Monchu. Okay, so, Sumire and Monchu's score is minus sixteen, and Otonashi and Kitsuneme's score is nine. Come on, Sumire and Monchu. You want to win, right? Next, the sixth question. There is a rooster. Its head is in America, its tail is in Africa, its wings are in Europe, and its eyes are in Australia. Where are its eggs?"

"I know! I know!" Kitsuneme raised his hand. "In Asia, right?"

"Wow, you are very energetic! But, your answer is... WRONG!!! The answer is there are no eggs. Because I did say a rooster, right, not a hen. Right?"

The students nodded in agreement. _It is rare he can think about that realistic answer._

"So, minus five points from Otonashi and Kitsuneme's group! Okay, the next question. Born in Arab, lived in Arab, and died in Arab, but cannot speak Arabic. What is that?"

Monchu raised his hand. "Camel."

"Right. Ten points for Sumire and Monchu. Eighth question. What name is used the most in the world?"

Silence..

"Nobody knows?"

They shook their head.

"The answer is Mohammad. Minus one point from each group then. The ninth question. I have ten apples. My friend asks me to give him three apples. How many apples do I have now?"

Sumire raised her hand. "There are still ten apples."

Everyone was shocked. _Was Sumire that stupid? _they thought. She didn't know how to count!

"Yes, you are right, Sumire. Ten points for Sumire and Monchu.

Everyone became more shocked. _Did Narumi-sensei failed in Math? _they thought.

"Ehm, can you explain why the answer is ten apples, Narumi-sensei?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Ah.. I want to hear Sumire's explanation. So, why did you answer ten apples Sumire, and not seven apples?"

"Because you are greedy, sensei. You won't give your apples to your friend, right? So your apples are still ten." Sumire explained.

"What a mean explanation. Anyway, so here's the last question. But before that, I would want to announce the score first. Sumire and Monchu's score is three. Otonashi and Kitsuneme's score is three too. So, who can answer this question will be the winner. So, here is the question. Why are people searching for the chicken?"

Silence..

"Anyone wants to answer?"

Silence..

Otonashi raised her hand. "Because the chicken is missing." she answered calmly.

"WOW! Wonderful, Otonashi-chan! Your answer is right!! So the winner is Otonashi and Kitsuneme's group! You can ask Sumire and Monchu to do one thing that you want to make them do."

Otonashi and Kitsuneme were discussing what they want Sumire and Monchu to do. Then, Kitsuneme walks toward Sumire and Monchu. He said, "We want Sumire and Monchu to..." he stopped for a while, and he grinned evilly. "We want both of you to become our servants for one week."

**To be continued**

**A/N: Maybe the punishment is not good enough. Can anyone give me some idea for the punishment? And sorry if the questions are strange.. hehe.. i'll try harder on the next chapter, okay?**


	5. Chapter 2: Second Match

**Disclaimer: You must know that i will ****NEVER ****own Gakuen Alice.. –hiks-**

**Dedicate to: alina, who helps me make this story.. my ate Megan (Lady-Von-Bielefeld).. sHirO-kOi, who help me editing my story.. and all the reviewer, who already encourage me to make this story.. thanks very much!!**

**Alice Academy Quiz Competition**

Chapter 2: Second Match

**Second Match: Anna and Koko VS Nonoko and Yuu**

"Okay, let's start the second match. Anna and Koko VS Nonoko and Yuu!!" said Narumi. "First question is, how do you get an elephant into the refrigerator?

Silence..

"No one know?" Narumi asked.

They were shook their head.

"Okay, so the answer is first, open the door of the refrigerator. Second, insert the elephant into the refrigerator. Then close the door. "That's simple, right? Why no one can answer this easy question?"

Everyone sweat-dropped. _How can I know the answer is that simple? _they thought.

"So, minus one point from each group. Next question. How do you get a giraffe into the refrigerator?

"I know, I know!!" Anna, Nonoko and Koko said together, and raised their hand.

"Hmm.. Because Anna and Koko raise their hand together, but Yuu doesn't raise his hand, so, I want Anna or Koko to answer."

"It's because you, Yuu. Why don't you raise your hand?" Nonoko complained to Yuu.

But, before Yuu could answer, Anna already answered Narumi's question.

"Open the refrigerator's door, insert the giraffe into the refrigerator, then close the door. Right?"

"Sorry, Anna-chan. Your answer is wrong?"

"Eh? Why my answer is wrong Narumi-sensei?"

"Because the right answer is open the door, remove the elephant, insert the giraffe, then close the door. So, minus five points from Anna and Koko's group."

"Fortunately, you didn't raise your hand, Yuu." Nonoko smiled to Yuu.

"Yup. I sense something must be wrong, so I didn't raise my hand." answered Yuu.

"The third question. The lion decided to have a party. He invited all the animals, and they all came except one animal. Which one?

Silence

Anna raised her hand. "The owl, because it is still sleeping."

"Sorry, Anna-chan. But your answer is wrong again. The right answer is the giraffe, because it is still in the refrigerator, hahaha.."

"Sorry, Koko." Anna whspered to Koko.

"It's okay, Anna." answered Koko.

"So, minus five points from Anna and Koko. Next question. why does a chicken cross the road?"

Yuu raised his hand. "Because it wants to go to the other side."

"Yup, you are very clever Yuu. Your answer is RIGHT!! Ten points for Nonoko and Yuu."

"Horray!! You are genius, Yuu." Nonoko praised Yuu.

"Ah, it's nothing." Yuu said. But his face was redden.

"Next question. There is a kid riding his bike and his mom is watching him ride his bike. The boy said, 'look mom 1 hand.' Then he said, 'look mom no hands.' After that he said, 'look mom no hands or feet.' What will he say after this?"

Koko smiled, then raised his hand. "I know Narumi-sensei. He will say, 'look mom no teeth.' Am I right?"

"Ten points for Anna and Koko!!"

"Yipee!! You are cool, Koko." Anna said.

"So, Anna and Koko's score is minus one, and Nonoko and Yuu's score is nine points. There are still five questions again. Good luck, Anna and Koko." Narumi cheered Anna and Koko. "The sixth question then. Why there is person who won't hurt even if he is hit by someone?"

Nonoko raised her hand. "Because he has already drunk potion that can make him not feel hurt?"

"That is a good answer, Nonoko." Narumi said. Nonoko felt happy. "But sorry, that's not the answer."

"It's okay, Nonoko. We still win." Yuu encouraged her.

"The right answer is because he can avoid the hit, so actually he is not got hit, hehe.."

_Jeezz.. Other strange riddle.._ the students thought.

"So, minus five points from Anna and Yuu. Next question. A woman killed a man but the judge rejected to punish or jail her. Why?

Koko raised his hand. "Because she is his daughter?"

"Nope, that's wrong. The right anwer is..-"

"Because she is his wife?"

"Wrong again Koko. The an..-"

"Because she is his mother?"

"Whoops. That's wrong too, Koko."

"Because..-"

"Stop, Koko, stop. Actually you can only answer one time. You already answer three times, Koko. The right answer is because she had a siamise twin. So she cannot put in jail. So, minus five points from Anna and Koko."

"It's okay, Koko. Don't worry, we are the winner, right?" Anna calmed Koko."

"Of course! We are the best Anna!" Koko replied her.

"Next question. There are two houses with a grape tree exactly in the middle. Who's grape tree is it?"

Yuu raised his hand. "No one. Because grapes do not grow on trees. They grow on vines. So, actually there is no grape tree, right?"

"Nonoko and Yuu gets ten points! I think nobody can answer this question. Then, the next question. Why did tigger stick his head in the toilet?"

Silence..

"No one know? That's really easy actually. Is there anyone who wants to answer?"

Silence..

"Ok, so minus one point from each group. The answer is because he was looking for Pooh! Hahaha..."

Everyone sweat-dropped. _Why I have this kind of teacher as my homeroom teacher??_

"Okay, so the last question. There were two sisters who came up to a sales clerk with their bio data to apply for a job. They have the exact same birthday, parents, and looked very much alike. The clerk asked, 'Are you twins?' and they answered 'No.' Why is that?"

Silence..

"No one know??"

Silence..

"Okay, if no one know then..-"

"NARUMI-SENSEI!! I know the answer!! Because they are triplets, right?" Koko said enthusiastically.

"Yup, you are right Koko. So, ten points for. Hey, wait a minute. How do you know the answer? You used your alice just now, right? You must read my mind!!" Narumi said.

Koko smiled shyly. "Hehe.. You are right, Narumi-sensei."

"So, Anna and Koko are disqualified then, Narumi-sensei?" Yuu asked Narumi.

"Hmm.. That's question is the last question. Actually, even if they are not disqualified, they will lose too, because their score is minus seven, and Nonoko and Yuu's score is thirteen. So, the winner is NONOKO AND YUU!!! You can ask them to do something as you wish."

"So, we want to know, why Koko use his alice, even if he know that he will be disqualified." Anna asked.

"So, Koko, what is your answer?"

"Hmm.." Koko was blushed a little. "Because I want to win, so Anna will be happy."

"Koko, don't worry. Even if we are lose, I am still happy because.. Because I can be with you."

**To be continued**

**A/N: Maybe the ending is bad.. I don't know how to end it, hehe.. Btw, thanks to sHirO-kOi who gave me a riddle for this story (the last question) and for alina (kazenokaze) for almost all the riddle in this story.. i really appreciate it!! **


	6. Chapter 3: Third Match

**Disclaimer: You must know that i will ****NEVER ****own Gakuen Alice.. **

**Dedicate to: alina, who helps me make this story.. my ate Megan (Lady-Von-Bielefeld).. sHirO-kOi, who help me editing my story.. and all the reviewer, who already encourage me to make this story.. thanks very much!!**

**Alice Academy Quiz Competition**

Chapter 3: Third Match

**Third Match: Mikan and Natsume VS Hotaru and Ruka**

"Okay, so the third match begins. Mikan and Natsume VS Hotaru and Ruka!! Who will win?" Narumi started the match.

"Natsume.. Natsume!!" Natsume's fans cheered him.

"Ruka.. Ruka!!" Ruka's fans cheered him too.

They all thought that it will be Natsume VS Ruka. But they were wrong.

"Hyuuga, if I win, you will be very ashamed then." Hotaru whispered to Natsume.

"So, let's begin! The first question. Why did the chicken fall out of the tree?"

Hotaru raised her hand. "Because it was dead."

"Yup. Ten points for Hotaru and Ruka!"

Hotaru smirked.

"Shit." Natsume cursed silently.

"Second question. Why does a flamingo lift up one leg?"

Natsume raised his hand, and answered cooly. "Because if it lifted up both legs it would fall over."

"Bravo!! Ten points for Mikan and Natsume!"

Natsume smirked at Hotaru, but Hotaru kept her face as emotionless as usual.

"Third question. How can train and motorcycle have same weight?"

Natsume raised his hand again. Then he answered, "If the train and the motorcycle are only photos."

"Wow! I don't surprise you are the most geniuse student in this class Natsume. Your answer is RIGHT!! Ten points again for Mikan and Natsume!!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow at Hotaru. Hotaru just ignored him. _Just wait, Hyuuga. I will win. _Hotaru thought.

"Next question. "There was a person who was shot by someone in his heart, but he didn't die. Why he didn't die?"

Natsume was shocked. _That person must be immortal.._ he thought.

But, Hotaru calmly raised her hand and answered. "Because the shot is missed."

"TEN POINTS FOR HOTARU AND RUKA!!" Narumi exclaimed. He is very enthusias. _This is getting more exciting.. _he thought.

"Next question. What kind of door even if it was pushed by ten person, it won't open?"

Silence..

"No one knows?"

_What kind of door? Iron door? But it is Narumi who gave this question. Usually the answer is strange.. _Natsume thought.

While Natsume was thinking. Hotaru already found the answer. Calmly, she raised her hand, and answered, "the door which can only open if it was pulled."

"Whoa!! You are right, Hotaru!! Ten points for Hotaru and Ruka!! So, Hotaru and Ruka are leading with thirty points. Mikan and Natsume are having twelve points."

Natsume was dumbfounded. "Shit.."

"Sixth question. There is a mute who wants to buy a toothbrush. By imitating the action of brushing one's teeth, he successfully expresses himself to the shopkeeper and the purchase is done. Now, if there is a blind man who wishes to buy a pair of sunglasses, how should he express himself?"

Natsume raised his hand. "He opens his mouth and says. "I would like to buy a pair of sunglasses."

"Yup! Ten points for Mikan and Natsume. Seventh question. This is Math question. I think no one can answer this question. How much is the result if 111.111.111 times 111.111.111 ?

Natsume raised his hand "12.345.678.987.654.321."

"Whoa!! You are amazing, Natsume!! Your answer is RIGHT!! Ten points for Mikan and Natsume again!" Eighth question. There are five dogs. One dog is running. How many are the dogs now?"

Hotaru raised her hand and answered. "Five dogs, because the dog is running in that place (so, the dog is not running, but it moves its legs fast, so it seems that the dog is running)."

"Ten points for Hotaru and Ruka!! Next question. How do you know if there are two elephants in your fridge?"

Hotaru raised her hand again. "By looking at the fridge. If there are two elephants inside it, the door couldn't close."

"Ten points again for Hotaru and Ruka!! Last question. If Hotaru and Ruka can answer this question, they are the winner. But if Mikan and Natsume can answer, so it is a draw. The question is if elephants become chickens, lions become chickens, goats become chickens, what will chickens become?"

Silence..

Hotaru and Natsume were thinking hard. But, there is someone who surpassed them.

"The chickens will become many, right Narumi-sensei?" Mikan answered.

"Whoa!! BRAVO, Mikan!! Your answer is right!! So, it's a draw, then. Hmm.. So, i'll give you one more question..-"

Kringg... Kring...

The bell rang.

"Oppss.. We don't have times again.. So, to make fair, you can ask the other group to do onething."

Natsume smirked. "So, I want Ruka to confess your feeling to somebody you love."

Ruka blushed furiosly. "Natsume.."

"Just do it.." Natsume said cooly.

Hotaru was heartbroken. She thought Ruka would confess to Mikan. But she was wrong.

Ruka approached Hotaru, and he knelt in front of Hotaru. He said, "Hotaru Imai, I love you. Do you want to accept me as your boyfriend?"

Hotaru blushed. "Yes." she said.

Ruka took her into his embrace. He was very happy. Then, he turned into Natsume.

"Natsume, thanks.." he said to Natsume.

Natsume nodded. Then he said, "So, what do you want us to do then?"

Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other, then Hotaru nodded. "We want you to confess your feeling toward each other."

Natsume and Mikan blushed. _(Well, I don't expect this, but Natsume will be OOC)_

Natsume embraced Mikan, then he whispered to Mikan, "I love you, Mikan, I really love you since we met for the first time."

Mikan blushed. She whispered to Natsume, "I love you too, Natsume."

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry if the ending is very bad!! I am suck in making romatic screen.. haha.. anyway, thanks for reading my story.. please review!!**


	7. Author's note: Sequel

A/N: I made the sequel, the title is ReMatch.. please read that..

the link is /s/4208150/1/

and don't forget to review..


End file.
